graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ród Stark
Ród Stark – jeden z wielkich rodów Westeros i główny szlachecki ród z Północy; w dawnych czasach jego członkowie rządzili jako Królowie Północy, a po Podboju jako Namiestnicy Północy. Ich rodową siedzibą jest Winterfell, starożytny zamek. Herbem Starków jest szary wilkor na białym tle, a ich dewizą „Nadchodzi Zima”, która ma być przestrogą, a nie przechwałką, jak hasła wielu innych rodów. Kilkoro członków rodu Stark jest głównymi narratorami w powieści. Charakterystyka rodu Herbem Starków jest szary wilkor na białym jak śnieg polu. Przedstawiciele tego rodu mają czarne włosy i szare oczy. Od wieków szczątki Starków chowa się w krypcie pod Winterfell. Rodową twierdzą Starków jest położone w sercu Północy Winterfell. Według legendy zamek został zbudowany przez Brandona Budowniczego, pierwszego króla zimy. Są bardzo specyficznym rodem. Jako jedyni w Westeros nie mają kata i sami wymierzają sprawiedliwość. Co jakiś czas goszczą na zamku jednego ze swych poddanych (niezależnie od jego statusu społecznego). Wierzą w Starych Bogów. Swoich zmarłych chowają w kryptach pod Winterfell. Mieczem rodowym jest Lód, wykonany z valyriańskiej stali, który został wykuty przez Pierwszych Ludzi. Lord Eddard wziął go ze sobą do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie został mu odebrany, a potem zniszczony z rozkazu Tywina Lannistera, który przetopił miecz na dwa mniejsze. Jeden dał swemu starszemu synowi, a drugi swemu wnukowi. Historia Królowie Zimy Ród Starków został założony około osiem tysięcy lat temu przez Brandona Budowniczego, legendarną postać z Ery Herosów. Z czasem podporządkował on sobie całą Północ. Członkowie rodu Starków są potomkami Pierwszych Ludzi; wciąż kultywują ich tradycje i wyznają Starych Bogów oraz samodzielnie wymierzają sprawiedliwość. Od kiedy Brandon Budowniczy zbudował Mur, Starkowie są również przyjaciółmi braci z Nocnej Straży – od tysięcy lat wysyłają tam ludzi, by strzec budowli, chroniącej Westeros przed atakiem Innych. W przeszłości trzynastu Starków było lordami dowódcami Nocnej Straży. Udało im się też odeprzeć kilka wielkich inwazji Dzikich – takich, jak ta, gdy ród Stark i chorążowie rodu Umber pokonali Królów za Murem. Wielu Starków przywdziewało czerń, by bronić Muru. W ciągu kilku tysiącleci Starkowie byli niekwestionowanymi władcami Północy, a ich głównymi przeciwnikami byli Boltonowie z Dreadfortu – ci przysięgli im wierność 1000 lat temu. Wywołali jednak powstanie, które zdusił król Harlon Stark, zdobywając ich rodową siedzibę Dreadfort. Natomiast król Jon Stark przepędził piratów z Białego Noża i w ujściu rzeki wybudował Wilczy Barłóg. Ta twierdza i miasto, które budowano wokół niego, Biały Port, często były przyznawane synom i wnukom Królów Północy, a także ich chorążym, w końcu jednak oddane zostało Manderlym – domowi wygnanemu z Reach, których Starkowie przygarnęli i dali ziemie. Syn króla Jona, Rickard, pokonał króla z mokradeł i poślubił jego córkę, przyłączając Przesmyk do ziem Północy i czyniąc ród Reed podwładnymi Starków. Karstarkowie wyodrębnili się z rodu Starków, kiedy Karlon Stark, brat panującego króla, pomógł stłumić rebelię i za jego usługi przyznano mu twierdzę Karhold. Przez lata byli prostu Starkami z Karholdu i w końcu zmienili nazwisko na Karstark. Wreszcie Mormontowie otrzymali Niedźwiedzią Wyspę, kiedy król Rodrik Stark wygrał ją w zapasach z Żelaznymi Ludźmi. Ostatnim Królem Północy był Torrhen Stark, który ukląkł przed Aegonem Zdobywcą w czasie jego Podboju. Od tego czasu Starkowie władali Północą jako Namiestnicy Północy i Lordowie Winterfell. Czasy Targaryenów W czasie wielkiej rady w o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Harrenhal pozostała sprawa sukcesji po schorowany królu Jaehaerysie I Targaryenie. Dom Stark i ich chorążowie poparli pretensje do tronu najstarszej wnuczki Starego Króla, Rhaenys Targaryen, jednak rada poparła wnuka Viserysa I Targaryena. W czasie wojny domowej, nazywanej Tańcem ze smokami, lord Cergan Stark dołączył do Czarnych. Popierał pretensje do tronu Rhaenyry Targaryen i zapewnił jej poparcie całej Północy, sam jednak nie wziął udziału w walkach. Cergan był żonaty z trzema kobietami, pierwszą jego żoną była lady Arra Norrey, razem z nią miał jednego syna Rickona, drugą jego żoną była lady Alysanne Blackwood, razem z nią miał czwórkę córek, Sarrye, Alys, Rayane i Mariah, po raz trzeci lord Cregan poślubił swoją daleką kuzynkę, Lynare Stark. Z nią miał piątkę dzieci: Jonnela, Edrica, córkę Lyanne, Barthogan i Brandon. Rickon poślubił z kolei lady Jeyne Manderly. Rickon wypełniając obowiązki już starego ojca wyruszył na południe, na wojnę z Dorne, gdzie towarzyszył wyprawie króla Daerona I Targaryena, jednak zginął na tej wyprawie. Rickon pozostawił po sobie dwie rzeczy: dwie córki Serenę i Sansę (obie potem poślubiły swych stryjów), drugą rzeczą, jaką zostawił, to problemy sukcesji, zgodnie z prawem, tytuł lorda i władcy Winterfell po śmierci Cergana powinna przejąć jego córka, jednak ich prawa zostały wyparte przez przyrodnich stryjów jej ojca, Jonnel Stark zwanego Jednookim, po śmierci Cergana został nowym lordem Winterfell. Sam był żonaty z Robyną Ryswell, ale nie miał z nią potomstwa, jego drugą żoną została jego przyrodnia bratanicam młodsza Sansa (gdyż starsza została wydana za mąż za Jona Umbera) jednak i to małżeństwo pozostała bezdzietne. Po śmierci Jonnela, lordem Winterfell został Edric Stark, aby polepszyć swoje prawa poślubił swoją przyrodnia bratanice i wdowę po Jonie Umberze Serenę Stark. Mięli razem czworo dzieci, dwie prawy bliźniaków, najpierw synów Cregarda i Torrhena oraz córki Aregellę i Arranę (pierwsza poślubiła Robarda Cerwyna, mieli razem dzieci, a druga Osrica Umbera, również mieli dzieci). Po śmierci Edrica znów nastała sytuacja patowa, gdyż lordem Winterfell został jego młodszy brat, Barthogan Stark, jednak i ten nie miał żadnych dziedziców, więc lordem Winterfell po jego śmierci został najmłodszy, piąty syn Cergana, Brandon Stark. Brandon poślubił swoją daleką kuzynkę domu Karstark, lady Alysę Karstark. Razem z nią miał trójkę dzieci: synów Rodwella i Berona i jedyną córkę Arsę. Po śmierci Brandona, lordem Winterfell został Rodwell, a ponieważ ten nie miał dziedziców, jego następcą został Beron, po za tym lord Brandon miał jednego nieślubnego syna, Lonnela Snowa, z lady Wylly Fenn. Starkowie w czasie pierwszej rebelii Blackfyre’ów pozostali neutralni. W czasie panowania króla Aerysa I Targaryena wzrosła niezwykła aktywność Żelaznych Ludzi, który zaczęli napadać na całe wybrzeże Westeros, w tym również Kamienny Brzeg. Lord Winterfell Beron Stark, postanowił walczyć z Żelaznymi Ludźmi na własną rękę: w tym celu sprzymierzył się z lordem Casterly Rock, ponieważ Starkowie nie posiadali floty wojennej od czasów króla Brandona Podpalacza, a Lannisterowie rozpoczęli jej budowę. Beron w tym czasie zbierał armię na lądzie, by broniła jego ziem. Około dom Stark stanął przed trudną sprawą sukcesji; lord Beron powoli dogorywał od ran zadanych mu przez Żelaznych Ludzi oraz zbuntowanego lorda ze Skagos. Cztery wdowy po lordach spierały się, kto ma zostać dziedzicem, pretendentów do dziedzictwa było około dziesięciu. Lord Beron był żonaty z lady Lorrą Royce, razem z nią miał siódemkę dzieci: Donnora, Willama, Artosa, Berenę, Alysannę, Errolda i Rodrika. Po śmierci Berona lordem Winterfell został Donnor Stark. W roku (lub ) na Siedem Królestw nastąpiła inwazja Dzikich pod wodzem Króla za Murem Raymunda Rudobrodego, jednak w tym czasie władzę nad Północą sprawował lord Willam Stark, który wezwał swe chorągwie i ruszył do walki z Dzikimi. Otrzymawszy pomoc od swego chorążego, lorda Harmonda Umbera, zaatakował Dzikich, w wyniku bitwy zginął jednak lord Willam, którego ścięto. Po jego śmierci jego młodszy brat Artos Stark, zwany Nieubłaganym, przejął dowództwo nad armią Północy i rozgromił armię Dzikich, zabijając samego Raymunda i jego synów. Willam był żonaty dwa razy, najpierw z Lyanne Glover. Miał z nią jednego syna, który zmarł za młodu, Brandona, drugi raz ożenił się z Melanthą Blackwood, z nią miał dwoje dzieci: syna Edwyle Starka, który został lordem Winterfell, oraz córkę Jocelyn Stark która wyszła za mąż za Benedykta Royce'a. Jej trzy córki wżeniły się w trzy wielkie rody doliny. Sam Artos Nieubłagany był żonaty ze swoją daleką kuzynką lady Lysarą Karstark, razem z nią miał synów bliźniaków Brandona i Benjena. O pozostałych dzieciach Berona niewiele wiadomo, oprócz jego najmłodszego syna, Rodrika Starka, znanego jako Wędrujący Wilk: w młodości służył w Drugich Synach, po powrocie do domu poślubił Arya Flint i miał z nią dwie córki; starszą Brandę Stark, wydaną za Harrolda Rogersa i młodszą Lyarrę Stark, wydaną za swego kuzyna i lorda Winterfell Rickarda Starka. Przed rebelią W czasie, poprzedzającym wydarzenia z czasów rebelii, władcą Północy był lord Rickard Stark, uważany, jak wszyscy Starkowie, za przyjaciół Nocnej Straży. Miał poślubić swoją kuzynkę Lyarrę Stark, córkę Rodrika Starka i Aryi Flint. Lyarra urodziła mu trzech synów: Brandona ( ), Eddarda ( ), Benjena i córkę Lyannę ( ). W tym czasie maester Winterfell Walys Flovers namówił i przekonał lorda Rickarda do polepszenia stosunków z Południem. Pierwszym ruchem Rickarda było wysłanie swego syna Eddarda do Doliny Arrynów pod opiekę lorda Orlego Gniazda, Jona Arryna. Tam również przebywał na wychowaniu młody lord Końca Burzy, Robert Baratheon. Kolejnym krokiem Rickarda były małżeństwa jego dzieci, pierwsze jego najstarszego syna i dziedzica, Brandona, z lady Catelyn Tully, córką lorda Hostera Tully’ego. Jego syn, przebywając na wychowaniu u Ryswellów miał romans z lady Barbrey Ryswell, ale Rickard nie zezwolił na ich ślub. Swą córkę Lyannę postanowił wydać za przyjaciela Eddarda, Roberta Baratheona. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona W czasie, kiedy syn króla Aerysa II Targaryena, Rhaegar Targaryen, porwał córkę lorda Północy, Lyannę Stark, jej ojciec Rickard Stark i brat Brandon Stark udali się do stolicy, aby wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie. Szalony Król kazał spalić ich obu żywcem. Czyn ten i żądanie głów Eddarda Starka i Roberta Baratheona od Jona Arryna wywołały rebelię. Eddard, który został wtedy lordem Północy, udał się do Winterfell, gdzie wezwał swoje chorągwie. W czasie podroży o mało nie zginął, jednak udało mu się dotrzeć na Północ. Zbierając armię, Eddard pozostawił Północ pod opieką swego młodszego brata Benjena, jako lorda. Po przebyciu Przesmyku, Stark skierował się w stronę Kamiennego Septu, gdzie po klęsce armii Roberta w Końcu Burzy, która była próbą połączenia armii Baratheonów z armiami Starków, Arrynów i Tullych, Robert ukrył się w Kamiennym Sepcie. Kiedy do miasta wkroczyły oddziały wierne królowi Aerysowi pod wodzą Królewskiego Namiestnika, lorda Jona Conningtona, w tym samym czasie do miasta wkroczył lord Eddard i pozostali rebelianci. Robert wyszedł z ukrycia, przejął dowództwo nad buntownikami i zwyciężył lorda Conningtona, który uciekł z pola walki. Po zwycięstwie armia rebeliantów stanęła nad Tridentem; lord Hoster Tully zgodził się dołączyć do buntu pod warunkiem, że Eddard poślubi narzeczoną swego brata. Ten przystał na warunek i poślubił lady Catelyn Tully, a jego opiekun i przybrany ojciec Jon Arryn poślubił siostrę Catelyn, Lysę Tully. Podczas nocy poślubnej Eddard spłodził swego pierwszego syna, a po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych z żoną opuścił ją, aby dalej walczyć przeciwko Szalonemu Królowi. Siły Północy odegrały znaczącą rolę w bitwie nad Tridentem, w wyniku której śmierć poniósł następca tronu, książę Rhaegar Targaryen. Dowódca buntu, Robert Baratheon, został poważnie ranny, dlatego dowództwo nad siłami buntowników przejął Eddard, który miał ich poprowadzić do stolicy. Kiedy jednak lord Eddard przybył do stolicy, ta została już zajęta przez lorda Tywina Lannistera, który przyłączył się do rebelii po stronie Roberta, a dzieci księcia Rhaegara i jego żona zostali zabici przez ludzi Tywina. Oburzony tym lord Stark zarządził, by ukarać Lannisterów, a Jaimego, który zabił króla Aerysa, pozbawić białego płaszcza i odesłać na Mur. Jednak Robert, który nienawidził Targaryenów, twierdził, że Jaime nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni. Wściekły Eddard porzucił przyjaciela i udał się na południe, gdzie jeszcze trwały walki, zakończył oblężenie Końca Burzy i przekonał lorda Mace’a Tyrella do ugięcia kolan, następnie pojechał do Dorne, by znaleźć swą siostrę. Udało mu się to i znalazł ją w Wieży Radości, gdzie smoczy książę pozostawił ją po opieką trzech znakomitych gwardzistów, lorda dowódcy ser Gerolda Hightowera, ser Oswella Whenta I ser Arthura Dayne, Nedowi zaś towarzyszyło sześciu jego ludzi i przyjaciół, lord Strażnicy nad Szarą Wodą z Howland Reed, lord Willam Dustin, kapitan straży przybocznej Martyn Cassel, ser Mark Ryswell, człowiek z górskich klanów Theo Wull i dawny giermek jego brata Ethan Glover. W wyniku potyczki zginęli wszyscy prócz Neda i lorda Reeda, Eddard jednak nie był w stanie pomóc swojej siostrze, która była umierająca. Przed śmiercią obiecał spełnić jej prośbę (jej treść pozostaje nieznana). Śmierć Lyanny pogodziła Roberta i Eddarda. Ned po śmierci siostry kazał zburzyć wieżę, a wszystkich walczących pochować na zaburzonych kamieniach. Pod berłem Baratheonów Po zakończeniu rebelii, Lord Eddard, wrócił na Północ, przywożąc ze sobą swą żonę i dwóch synów, Robba Starka ( ) i bękarta, Jona Snow ( ). Po zakończeniu rebelii, jego brat Benjen Stark z nieznanych bliżej powodów postanowił wstąpić do Nocnej Straży. Przez wiele lat piął się do góry w hierarchii Straży, aż w końcu został Pierwszym Zwiadowcą, przez lata nie porzucił jednak swego brata, z którym wspólnie planował zasiedlenie Nowego Daru oraz obsadzenie opuszczonych zamków na Murze. Ned cieszył się niezwykłą popularnością wśród swoich poddanych i chorążych, był bardzo ceniony przez górskie klany. Wszyscy chorążowie byli mu bezgranicznie oddani, prócz wdowy po lordzie Dustine, lady Barbrey Ryswell, która miała za złe Eddardowi, że po śmierci jej męża nie odwiózł jej kości lorda Willama. Po śmierci Martyna, Eddard uczynił nowym kapitanem straży jego syna Jory’ego Cassela, a jego wuja, ser Rodrika Cassela, zbrojmistrzem. Przez kilka następnych lat, Ned zajmował się głównie doglądaniem Północy i wychowywaniem swoich dzieci. Lord Eddard walczył przeciwko rebelii Greyjoy’ów, a po zwycięstwie zabrał do Winterfell jedynego żyjącego syna Balona Greyjoya, Theona, jako zakładnika i wychowanka. Nastąpiły spokojne lata, a Ned doczekał się jeszcze dwóch córek, Sansy ( ) i Aryi ( ) oraz synów, Brana ( ) i Rickona ( ). Po śmierci Królewskiego Namiestnika Jona Arryna, król Robert zdecydował się wyruszyć na Północ, by poprosić swego dawnego przyjaciela o objęcie stanowiska namiestnika. Kiedy król z królową, jej braćmi i całym orszakiem dotarł do Winterfell, Robert poza posadą namiestnika zaproponował lordowi Starkowi połączenie przez małżeństwo rodów Baratheonów i Starków. Najstarszy syn króla Roberta, Joffrey Baratheon, miał poślubić Sansę. Wtedy do Winterfell przyleciał kruk z wiadomością od lady Lysy Arryn, wdowy po Jonie Arrynie i siostry Catelyn. Z listu wynikało, że to Lannisterowie, rodzina spowinowacona z Baratheonami, zamordowała Arryna i że królowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Eddard w końcu za namową swej żony i chęcią poznania prawdy zgodził się na propozycje króla. Wraz z nim do stolicy miały się udać córki Eddarda i Bran, zas Robb i Rickon mieli zostać na Północy, Rickon dlatego, że był za młody, a Robb, że miał władać Północą pod nieobecność ojca. Pod kategorycznym żądaniem żony Ned niechętnie zgodził się, by Jon Snow wstąpił do Nocnej Straży. Król Północy Najznakomitsi królowie Północy i lordowie Winterfell:mały|300px|Winterfell. * Jon Snow - odzyskał Winterfell po Bitwie Bękartów, gdzie pokonał Ramsey'a Boltona. * Brandon Budowniczy – był pierwszym królem Północy. Zbudował Winterfell, Mur i pomagał w budowie Końca Burzy. * Edrick Śnieżnobrody – władał Północą przez sto lat. * Brandon Żeglarz – król, który pożeglował za Morze Zachodzącego Słońca i nigdy nie powrócił. * Brandon Podpalacz – syn Brandona Żeglarza. Gdy jego ojciec nie powrócił z wyprawy na zachód, z żalu spalił wszystkie okręty ojca. Od tego wydarzenia Północ nigdy już nie posiadała własnej floty wojennej. Zmieniło się to dopiero w czasach Młodego Wilka. * Theon Stark – przez całe jego panowanie Północ toczyła wojny z sąsiadami, dlatego ludzie nazywali go Głodnym Wilkiem. * Jon Stark – król znany z przepędzenia piratów z ujścia Białego Noża i wybudowania Wilczego Barłogu, strzegącego rzeki. * Rickard Stark – szanowany ze względu na swą siłę. Wygrał w zawodach zapaśniczych Niedźwiedzią Wyspę i podarował ją Mormontom. * Torrhen Stark – panował w czasach Podboju. Zamiast stanąć do walki z Aegonem Zdobywcą, uklęknął przed nim i złożył mu hołd. * Boren Stark – lord, który sprzymierzył się z Casterly Rock, by walczyć z Dagonem Greyjoyem, lordem Pyke, w czasach, gdy w Siedmiu Królestwach faktyczną władzę sprawował bękarci czarodziej zwany Bloodravenem. * Robb Stark – pierwszy od czasów Torrhena król Północy. Oprócz ziem położonych na północ od Przesmyku władał także Dorzeczem. Przez swych przyjaciół i wrogów zwany Młodym Wilkiem. Zamordowany przez Freyów na Krwawych Godach. * 'Sansa Stark – '''pierwsza królowa Północy. Historyczni członkowie rodu Królowie Północy * Brandon Budowniczy – Protoplasta rodu, zbudował Winterfell i Mur, Król Zimy. ** Brandon Stark – jego syn, prawdopodobnie zbudował Wysoką Wieżę. * Król Brandon Łamacz – sprzymierzył się z Królem za Murem Joramunem, by pokonać Nocnego Króla. * Król Theon Stark – Król Zimy, nazywany Głodnym Wilkiem. Swój przydomek zawdzięczał temu, że cały czas walczył z sąsiadami. * Król Brandon Żeglarz – Król Zimy, jego pasją było żeglarstwo. Nigdy nie wrócił z jednej ze swych wypraw. ** Król Brandon Podpalacz – Król Zimy, syn Brandona Żeglarza. Po stracie ojca wpadł w rozpacz i rozkazał spalić wszystkie okręty. * Dorren Stark – Król Zimy. * Jon Stark – Król Zimy, przepędził piratów z ujścia Białego Noża i wybudował Wilczy Barłog, mający strzec rzeki. ** Rickard Stark – Król Zimy, pokonał władcę mokradeł i poślubił jego córkę, przez co zyskał władzę nad Przesmykiem. ** Karlon Stark – syn Jona Starka i brat Rickarda, Lord Karholdu, protoplasta rodu Karstarków. Pomógł swemu brat w zdławieniu buntu i w zamian otrzymał od niego ziemię i twierdzę. ** Rodrik Stark – Król Zimy, syn Jona Starka. Wygrał od Żelaznych Ludzi w zawodach zapaśniczych Niedźwiedzią Wyspę i podarował ją Mormontom. * Edrick Śnieżnobrody – Król Zimy, władał Północą przez 100 lat. * Brandon Zimnooki – Król Zimy. * Benjen Stark – Król Zimy, zwany Gorzkim. * Benjen Stark – Król Zimy, zwany Słodkim. * Eyron Stark – Król Zimy. * Edderion Stark – Król Zimy, zwany Panem Młodym. * Walton Stark – Król Zimy, zwany Księżycowym Królem. * Brandon Zły- Król Zimy. * Jorah Stark – Król Zimy. * Jonos Stark – Król Zimy. * Edwyn Stark – Król Zimy, zwany Królem Wiosny. * Brandon Bez Córki – Król Zimy. * Osric Stark – Lord dowódca Nocnej Straży, wybrany 400 lat przed Podbojem. * Harlon Stark – Król Zimy, pokonał zbuntowanych Boltonów. * Torrhen Stark – Ostatni Król Zimy, Lord Winterfell i Namiestnik Północy. Złożył hołd lenny Aegonowi Zdobywcy, czym przyłączył Północ do Siedmiu Królestw. ** Brandon Snow – Bękarci brat Torrhena. Lordowie Winterfell * Lord Ellard Stark – poparł Laenora Velaryona podczas Wielkiej Rady w . * Lord Benjen Stark – żonaty z Lysą Locke. ** Lord Rickon Stark – żonaty z Gilliane Glover. *** Lord Cregan Stark – znany jako „Stary człowiek Północy”. ** Bennard Stark – żonaty z Margaret Karstark. *** Benjen Stark *** Brandon Stark *** Elric Stark Potomkowie Cregana * Lady Arya Norrey – jego żona. ** Rickon Stark – żonaty z Jeyne Manderly. *** Serena Stark – żona Jona Umbera oraz Edrica Starka. *** Sansa Stark – żona Jonnela Starka. * Lady Alysanne Blackwood – jego żona, nazywana „Czarną Aly”. ** Sarra Stark ** Alys Stark ** Raya Stark ** Mariah Stark * Lady Lynara Stark – jego żona. ** Lord Jonnel Stark – nazywany „Jednookim”. Żonaty z Robyn Ryswell oraz Sansą Stark. ** Edric Stark – żonaty z Sereną Stark. *** Cregard Stark – ich syn, brat-bliźniak Torrhena. *** Torrhen Stark – ich syn, brat-bliźniak Cregarda. *** Aregelle Stark – żona Robarda Cerwyna. *** Arrana Stark – żona Osrica Umbera. ** Lyanna Stark ** Lord Barthogan Stark – znany jako „Barth Czarny Miecz”. ** Lord Brandon Stark. *** Lady Alys Karstark – jego żona. **** Lord Rodwell Stark – żonaty z Myriame Manderly. **** Lord Beron Stark – żonaty z Lorrą Royce. **** Arsa Stark *** Lonnel Snow – jego bękarci syn z Wyllą Fenn. Potomkowie Berona * Lord Beron Stark ** Lord Donnor Stark ** Lord Willam Stark *** Lady Melantha Blackwood – jego pierwsza żona. **** Lord Edwyle Stark – żonaty z Marną Locke. ***** Lord Rickard Stark – żonaty z Lyarrą Stark. ****** Brandon Stark – jego najstarszy syn. ****** Lyanna Stark – jego córka. **** Jocelyn Stark – żona ser Benedicta Royce’a. *** Lady Lyanne Glover – jego druga żona. **** Brandon Stark – ich syn. ** Artos Stark – żonaty z Lysarą Karstark, nazywany „Nieubłaganym”. *** Brandon Stark – jego syn, brat-bliźniak Benjena. *** Benjen Stark – jego syn, brat-bliźniak Brandona. ** Berena Stark ** Alysanne Stark ** Errold Stark ** Rodrik Stark – syn Berona, żonaty z Aryą Flint. *** Branda Stark – żona Harrolda Rogersa. *** Lyarra Stark – żona Rickarda Starka. Członkowie rodu pod koniec trzeciego stulecia mały|Arya, Sansa, Bran i Jon w [[sezon 7|siódmym sezonie serialu.]] * Lord Eddard Stark – głowa rodu oraz Królewski Namiestnik króla Roberta I. Ścięty z rozkazu króla Joffreya I. ** Lady Catelyn Stark – jego żona. Zabita podczas wesela swojego brata, lorda Edmure’a Tully’ego. *** Król Robb Stark – ich najstarszy syn, król Północy i Dorzecza. Zabity podczas Krwawych Godów. Żonaty z Jeyne Westerling. *** Królowa Sansa Stark – ich najstarsza córka, królowa Północy. *** Arya Stark – ich druga córka. *** Król Bran Stark – ich drugi syn, Król Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi. *** Rickon Stark – ich najmłodszy syn, zabity przez Ramsaya Boltona. ** Król Jon Snow – jego bękarci syn, a w rzeczywistości syn Rhaegara Targaryena i Lyanny Stark. Prawowity następca Żelaznego Tronu. * Benjen Stark – jego brat, Pierwszy Zwiadowca Nocnej Straży. Zabity przez umarłych za Murem. Zaprzysięgłe rody * Ród Bolton z Dreadfort. * Ród Karstark z Karholdu . * Ród Greystark z Wilczego Barłogu (obecnie wymarli). * Ród Mormont z Niedźwiedziej Wyspy. * Ród Reed ze Strażnicy nad Szarą Wodą. * Ród Umber z Ostatniego Domostwa. * Ród Hornwood z Hornwood. * Ród Cerwyn z Cerwyn. * Ród Manderly z Białego Portu. * Ród Glover z Deepwood Motte. * Ród Tallhart z Torrhen's Square. * Ród Ryswell z Strumieniska. * Ród Dustin z Barrowton. * Ród Locke ze Starego Zamku. * Ród Cassel. * Ród Flint. * Ród Poole. * Ród Mollen. Górskie klany * Klan Burley. * Klan Flint. * Klan Harclay. * Klan Knott. * Klan Liddle. * Klan Norrey. * Klan Wull. Dwór Króla w Dorzeczu * Lord Hoster Tully – dziadek króla Robba, umierający, lord protektor Dorzecza i lord Riverrun. ** Lord Edmure Tully – wuj Robba, jego zaprzysiężony chorąży, lord Riverrun. ** Ser Brynden Tully – stryj lady Catelyn, dowódca zwiadowców. * Jon Umber zwany Greatjonem, prawa ręka króla. ** Jon Umber – zwany Smalljonem, syn i spadkobierca Greatjona, osobisty strażnik Robba, zabity na Krwawych Godach. * Theon Greyjoy – członek najbliższej drużyny Robba, zdrajca. * Olyvar Frey – giermek i członek najbliższej drużyny Robba. * Hallis Mollen – kapitan straży, osobisty strażnik Robba. * Maester Vyman – doradca, uzdrowiciel, opiekun. * Ser Robin Ryger – kapitan straży w Riverrun, po oblężeniu dołączył do Nocnej Straży. * Ser Desmond Grell – dowódca zbrojnych w Riverrun, po oblężeniu dołączył do Nocnej Straży. * Lady Sybell Spicer – teściowa króla, szpieg lorda Tywina, przebywająca w Riverrun. Jego zaprzysiężeni ludzie i chorążowie w Dorzeczu * Lord Edmure Tully – wuj Robba, jego zaprzysiężony chorąży, lord Riverrun. * Jon Umber – zwany Greatjonem, prawa ręka króla. * Lord Rickard Karstark – lord Karholdu, ścięty przez króla. ** Harrion Karstark – najstarszy syn lorda Krastarka, wzięty do niewoli pod Zielonymi Widłami. ** Torrhen Karstark – syn lorda Karstarka, członek straży Robba, zabity przez Jaimego Lannistera. ** Eddard Karstark – najmłodszy syn lorda Karstarka, członek straży Robba, zabity przez Jaimego Lannistera. * Lord Roose Bolton – lord Dreadfort, dowódca większości sił północy, zdrajca. * Lord Walder Frey – Lord Przeprawy, zdrajca. ** Ser Perwyn Frey – syn lorda Waldera Freya, osobisty strażnik Robba i strażnik lady Catelyn. * Lord Halys Hornwood – lord Hornwood zabity w czasie bitwy nad Zielonymi Widłami. ** Daryn Hornwood – syn Halysa, strażnik Robba, zabity przez Jaimego Lannistera. * Lord Gawen Westerling – teść króla ** Ser Raynald Westerling – szwagier króla, jego osobisty strażnik, zabity na Krwawych Godach. * Lord Jason Mallister – lord Seagardu. ** Ser Patrek Mallister – syn Jasona i spadkobierca Seagardu, osobisty strażnik Robba. * Lady Maege Mormont – pani Niedźwiedziej Wyspy. Wyspy Niedzwiedziej ** Dacey Mormont – pierwsza córka i spadkobierczyni rodu Mormont, osobisty strażnik Robba, zabita na Czerwonych Godach. * Lord Galbart Glover – lord Deepwood Motte. ** Robett Glover – brat Galbarta, spadkobierca rodu Glover. * Lord Tytos Blackwood – lord Raventree Hall. ** Brynden Blackwood – najstarszy syn Tytosa i jego dziedzic. ** Lucas Blackwood – syn Tytosa, osobisty strażnik Robba, zabity na Krwawych Godach. ** Hoster Blackwood – syn Tytosa, przetrzymywany jako zakładnik u Lannisterów. * Lord Helman Tallhart – lord Torrhen's Square, dowódca straży w Bliźniakach, zabity w bitwie pod Duskendale. * Ser Kyle Condon – podany i prawa ręka lorda Medgera Cerwyna. Jego zaprzysiężeni ludzie i chorążowie na Północy * Lord Cley Cerwyn – drugi dziecko i syn lorda Medgera zabity w czasie oblężenia Winterfell. ** Lady Jonelle Cerwyn – pierwsze dziecko i jedyna córka lorda Medgera, pulchna trzydziestolatka, pani Cerwy. * Lady Donella Manderly – wdowa, pani Hornwoodu, poślubiła Ramsaya Snow, zagłodzona na śmierć. * Alysane Mormont – córka lady Mormont, zwana Niedźwiedzicą, po śmierci siostry dziedziczka Niedźwiedziej Wyspy ** Lyra Mormont – córka lady Mormont, pozostająca na Niedźwiedziej Wyspie. ** Jorelle Mormont – córka lady Mormont, pozostająca na Niedźwiedziej Wyspie ** Lyanna Mormont – córka lady Mormont, pozostająca na Niedźwiedziej Wyspie * Sybelle Locke – żona Robetta, pani i zarządczyni Deepwood Motte. ** Gawen Glover – syn Robetta i jego spadkobierca, trzyletni chłopiec. ** Erena Glover – córka Robbetta, roczna dziewczynka. ** Larence Snow – bękarci syn lorda Halysa Hornwooda, na wychowaniu Gloverów. * Lord Howland Reed – lord Strażnicy nad Szarą Wodą. ** Lady Jyana Reed – jego żona. * Arnolf Karstark – stryj lorda Rickarda, kasztelan Karholdu. ** Cregan Karstark – najstarszy syn Arnolfa, o jest już po pięćdziesiątce. Obecnie w niewoli u Jona Snow. ** Arthor Karstark – drugi syn Arnolfa, ma trzech synów. ** Alys Karstark – czwarte dziecko i jedyna córka lorda Ricakrda, uciekła przed przymusowym małżeństwem ze swym stryjem Creganem do Jona Snowa, żona Sigorna z Thennów. * Benfred Tallhart – pierwsze dziecko i syn i dziedzic lorda Helmana, zabity z rozkazu Theona Greyjoya. ** Lady Eddara Tallhart – drugie dziecko i córka lorda Helmana, obecnie głowa rodu Tallhart, pomimo że ma 10 lat. * Leobald Tallhart – młodszy brat lorda Helmana, kasztelan Torrhen's Square, zabity w czasie oblężenia Winterfell. ** Berena Hornwood – żona Leobalda, mają dwójkę dzieci, obecnie w niewoli Żelaznych Ludzi. *** Brandon Tallhart – pierwszy syn Leobalda i dziedzic domu Tallhart, obecnie w niewoli Żelaznych Ludzi. *** Beren Tallhart – drugi syn Leobalda, obecnie w niewoli Żelaznych Ludzi. Boczne gałęzie Starków Najważniejszą boczną gałęzią Starków są lennicy Winterfell – Karstarkowie, władający Karholdem. George R.R. Martin wspomina też o Greystarkach, mających siedzibę w Wilczym Barłogu. Oprócz nich, Starkowie z Winterfell mogą mieć dalekich krewnych w innych miejscach Północy, prawdopodobnie w Białym Porcie i w Barrowton. So Spake Martin: The Stark Family (June 10, 2003) Przyszłość Winterfell Przyszłość Rodu Starków pod koniec ''Tańca ze smokami stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Młody Wilk nie żyje, Bran i Rickon są uważani są za martwych, Jon Snow jest czarnym bratem (jednak został potajemnie legitymizowany na Starka i dziedzica Robba). Arya szkoli się w Braavos, podczas gdy fałszywa Arya Stark przebywa w Winterfell wraz ze swoim mężem, bękartem Ramsayem Snow. Littlefinger przetrzymuje Sansę w Orlim Gnieździe, planując zdobyć dla niej tron. Król Stannis Baratheon planuje oddać Winterfell Arnolfowi Karstarkowi, jednak po jego zdradzie los Winterfell nadal jest nie pewny. Herby i Symbole House Stark.jpg Stark sigil.jpg Stark tourney 2.jpg|Baner Starków na Turnieju Namiestnika. Stark tourney.jpg Housestark.jpg|Herb rodu Stark. Eddard's letter.jpg|Pieczęć Eddarda na liście do Stannisa. Starkherb.PNG|Wilkor Starków. Wilk Starków 2.jpeg|Herb Rodu Stark. Stark map-marker.jpg|Znacznik na mapie, reprezentujący siły Starków. Członkowie rodu Stark Stark wykonuje wyrok na Dezerterze z Nocnej Starży.jpg|Eddard Stark Lord Winterfell i Namiestnik Północy Robb1.JPG|Robb Stark Lord Winterfell, Król Północy i Dorzecza Jon1.jpeg|Jon Snow Bękart Eddarda Starka, Lord dowódca Nocnej Straży Sansa.png|Sansa Stark Żona Tyriona Lannistera Catelyn1.jpg|Catelyn Stark Żona Eddarda Starka Lyanna stark.jpg|Lyanna Stark Siostra Eddarda Starka Rickon Stark.jpg|Rickon Stark Syn Eddarda Starka Bran Stark s6 winds of winter.jpg|Bran Stark Syn Eddarda Starka Aryastark.jpg|Arya Stark Córka Eddarda Starka 800px-Enife_Stark_children.jpg|Dzieci lorda Eddarda de:Haus Stark en:House Stark es:Casa Stark fr:Maison Stark lt:Stark giminė pt-br:Casa Stark ro:Casa Stark ru:Старки uk:Старкі zh:史塔克家族 * Kategoria:Rody z Północy Kategoria:Wielkie rody Kategoria:Rody Pierwszych Ludzi